Tangled Tales
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: AU RaeBB Living with a harsh stepfather, and a banshee of a stepsister, could Raven find a 'happily ever after' ending for herself at the Prince's Ball tonight? Of course, her first problem is getting to the ball...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 'Allo, my readers. I know, I probably should make a story about Raven and Beastboy AFTER Fragrant Soul, like I was planning to do. But, alas, I was reading Terry Pratchett's Witches Abroad and became inspired to write a story about fairy-tales all meshed together. So, with no further ado, here is:

**"Tangled Tales"**

_Chapter One_

All stories have a beginning, and all stories have an end. Over time, however, stories start to mesh together, causing havoc for the world these twines of tales have wrapped around. Stories get tangled into so many knots, they clash, and they're not just a variety of novel tales anymore, but one huge, complicated story. In a faraway world, a sleeping beauty is being awoken by a beast with a rose; a hero is working with seven elves to defeat a wicked witch with ruby glass shoes; and happilly ever afters are more screwed up than ever.

But, all stories have beginnings, and ours begins in a small, dank, dark cellar under a snow white mansion. Here is where our heroine sits, reading a book with bored violet eyes. Upstairs, stomping around, the harsh whines of her step-sister wafts down through the floor. Whines which Raven is ignoring to the best of her ability as she becomes swept up in the world of words printed in her book.

But, of course, that shrieking banshee finally uses her pea-sized brain, and slams the door to the cellar open. Raven glances up, the same monotonously bored expressing gracing her soft pale features, at the sound of the high-heeled feet stomping down the stairs. Soon Raven's step-sister emerged from the dark grimy staircase, an angelic light of cleanlieness in violet-haired girl's dank room.

With hands on her hips, the blonde, blue-eyed step sister looked around the cellar in disgust. Terra's bright baby blue dress, low cut to redundantly show off the nearly non-existant cleavage the blonde had, nearly blinded Raven. But, having learned her lesson long ago, Raven knew it was better to keep quiet until Terra had ordered her to do whatever menial task the blonde commanded.

"Didn't you hear me calling for you?" snapped the blue-eyed girl, sneering at Raven nastilly. Raven merely stared up at Terra, only raising an eyebrow as if to say 'What the hell do you think, stupid?'. After a moment of silence, Terra scoffed, "Oh, whatever. I've been looking for you for, like, forever! Father demands that you come shopping with me and him, since the Prince's Ball is tonight."

Raven had to suppress a snort of cynicality. "The Prince's Ball" was code name for "I Have To Find A Wife So I Can Be A Kingly Tyrant". And of course, "Wife" to royalty meant a "Beautiful, No Brained, Chatterbox That Was Only An Accessory To The King's Arm."

"Why would I want to shop for a dress for the Prince's Ball?" inquired Raven, wanting to get through with this painfully stupid conversation as soon as possible, so she could continue to read her book. Terra laughed atrociously, as if what Raven was asking was funnier than fruitcakes, "Who said we were bringing _you with us _to find a dress? Father just doesn't want you to _steal _anything while we're out."

Raven bit her tongue just in time to stop her snappish retort about how there was nothing in the house worth stealing. Sighing, the pale girl slowly slid off her bed, and went to the dusty, old dresser that held the miniscule amount of clothes she was given to wear. Retrieving a dark blue cloak from the depths of the dresser, she threw it around her shoulders and turned to face Terra.

"I'm ready for my strenuous punishment, oh-blonde-one." mumbled the pale girl sarcastically, as she strode past Terra and up the stairs. There was a squeak from Terra, who glanced around wildly at the dirty dungeon, before following her 'lesser' sister up the stairs, exclaiming about how beauty should go before ugliness.

One might wonder why, seeing as Raven's soft pale features could blow Terra's Barbie-like carbon-copy look out of the water. Well, Terra is almost a typical carbon-copy of Barbie, since Barbie packs a pair of loaded breasts while Terra's could only be called two miniscule mounds of hopeful cleavage.

* * *

I severely apologize for Terra's complete OOC nature, if any Terra-fans are reading. I was in a Terra-Bashing mood when I wrote this, obviously. Any critiques, or advice are appreciated.

A Barbie reference in a fairy tale is probably not the best, but I couldn't help it. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long. xX But, here's the second chapter of Tangled Tales. **

**

* * *

**

**Tangled Tales  
Chapter Two: Boogieman**

Sitting outside the dress shoppe on a hard, uncomfortable bench - while Terra and her step-father, Slade, shopped for the _perfect _dress - Raven observed the village around her with a stoic expression. It'd be so easy to just run-away right now. To leave this wretched town, and her wretched family. But, Raven had promised her mother she'd stay with her father and sister. Arella, her mother, forced her to promise, before passing away from a horrid sickness.

It often plagued the violet-eyed girl why her mother made her promise. Perhaps, it was because before the death, Slade was a fine step-father. Usually smiling at Raven whenever they passed in the halls, and chewing Terra out if she got too snippy with Raven. But after the death, Slade became more grudging to Raven, more indifferent.

Eventually, Raven figured it had to do with the fact she was a little Arella. Her mother's features had passed down to her, and the rest of her family used to say how much alike the two were. Slade probably couldn't look at Raven without seeing Arella. It was painful to think of a dead lover, and apparently Raven must cause her step-father a lot of pain just by looking at him.

"Still doesn't give him the right to shun me like he has." mumbled the girl to herself, bringing herself from her thoughtful daze. A squeal of delight, or maybe fear, from a child made Raven glance over to a group of three, maybe four, boys crowded around something. Raven raised an eyebrow, in cynical curiosity.

They were all exclaiming things to do to the object that was amusing them. Some wanted to poke it until it 'croaked', others wanted to squish it, and still others wanted to pour salt on the poor thing and see if it'd fizzle. Well, these four boy were the epitome of stupid, since salt and frogs only gives you a very angry, and maybe confused, frog.

Struggling in the grip of one of the boys, croaking hopelessly, the dark green frog, with equally green eyes. For a moment, Raven thought the creature's eyes met hers, and a shiver ran down her spine. The poor creature seemed to be pleading for her help. Not in words, but just through that simple look, the amphibian was crying for a saviour.

After a moment of internal conflict, Raven sighed and got up. Advancing on the group of boys, behind the frog holder, she easilly plucked the frog from the slimy creature. The boy turned around, glaring at what he assumed was going to be another kid. But his eyes widened as only the sight of a dark blue dress met his gaze. Slowly he looked up, and stared Raven in the eyes.

"Do you realize what the Boogieman does to little boys who hurt animals?" inquired Raven, monotonous, but somehow able to squeeze a bit of menace into her voice. The boys, almost as one, shook their heads. Apparently, these boys were in sync through a mental level, probably a very weak mental level if Raven had to bet.

"The Boogieman skins them alive then eats their still functioning innards, of course." replied the girl, turning on her heel, the frog still in hand. Raven mentally counted done from three, and gave a small smirk of triumph as she hear a unison of screams. The screams were soon followed by the padding of little feet, heading home to hide somewhere the boogie man wouldn't get them.

Having her small bit of fun for the year, Raven made her way back to the bench by the shoppe. She glanced down at the frog still in her hand however, and looked around slightly hopeless. Well, where would she put this creature? Fountain? No, some more kids would probably find the thing and torture him. Hmmm...There was a pond back at home. It'd be safe enough for the amphibian.

Glancing down at the frog in her hand, the slimy animal seemed to be staring up at her curiously. Hardly a change crossed over Raven's face, however, even though she had the strangest feeling that the creature she held was much more intelligent than it should be. As a few of her own curious thoughts streamed around Raven's mind, she wandered back to her bench and sat down to wait for Slade and Terra.

Without thinking, she freed the frog of her grip and set it down on her lap. As if the little amphibian was a kitten, the violet-haired girl ran a petted it on the head, and mumbled, "Well, it looks as if I'll be taking you to my pond, frog. At least _you _won't be harassed there, unlike me."

A look of jubiliation crossed the frogs eyes, and it croaked happily as it hopped onto Raven's shoulder. Raven almost yelped as the slimy, cold frog nuzzled at her neck, and purred. _'Frogs don't usually purr, do they?' _thought a slightly bewildered Raven, unable to think intelligently with a frog rubbing slime onto her neck. It was beginning to dawn on her that this green amphibian wasn't your usual pond frog.

"Oh my god! What's on your shoulder, Raven?" Came the high-pitched squeal of the one and only Terra as she exited the shop, breaking Raven's trail of thoughts. Raven stared at Terra, bemusedly, however Slade had poked his head out of the doorway to see what the commotion was for. When the one-eyed man finally realized what was going on, he nonchalantly strolled outside and eyed the frog his step-daughter held with a lazy eye. The man's arms were loaded down with large, pink bags, which overflowed with vibrantly colored dresses. So vibrant, even a blind man could spot them in the dark.

Raven waited, tense, as her blonde step-father seemed to be summing up the situation. Meanwhile, Terra was babbling on about how disgusting the frog was, and how slimy the green creature was. Obviously, it escaped Terra's mind that all frogs were slimy, due to the fact they spent much of their time in the water.

"Well, it looks as if you've finally found a suitable suitor, Raven." Drawled Slade, as he shoved the bags into his step-daughter's arms. Raven stood up, hauling the weight up with a bitter thought in her mind to lash out at her step-father. Yet, before she could react, both blonde family members turned on their heel and started to wander through the streets of the town. Terra was giggling about what her father had said, agreeing with her one-eyed father that the frog was a perfect match for such a grungy step-sister.

Surprisingly, the frog gave a hiss at the two figures that strolled ahead of them, which gained the creature a curious look from Raven. But, she shook her head, and let the faintest of smiles alight her lips. As the frog croaked in a curious and beseeching way, Raven merely replied, "Glad someone agrees."


End file.
